Linkedtale
by Andyfire123
Summary: So I've had a special link with a monster for as long as I can remember. He makes me laugh so I never worried about it. But when I'm tied to the fate of the underground itself that's when things really get tricky. Let's just say I won't be forgetting this anytime soon, no matter how many times we reset. (it's literally the same story I just made it sound more like an au. )
1. The beginning of an end

**Edit 9/1/2016: OK the original intro was way too long. You see when I first had this story in mind I wanted it to be a semi self insert. As the story progressed it turned less into me and more into something else entirely. Which is why I love writing. The ride with this oc has been great and I know it will continue to be so in the future. Thanks for all the support! It means a lot.**

* * *

I sat there in silence. It wouldn't be long now before judgment hall would begin once agian. We were running out of time. I promised that this is the run the nightmare would end. I sighed, maybe Sans was right. Maybe it wasn't good to make promises. Too late now I guess.

I heard a familiar, just different, sound of a teleport. I knew who it was. After all his son has the same habit. "Gaster," I said. "Please tell me I'm ready. Times almost running out."

Gaster swirled around to face me. He was holding two familiar prices of clothing. "You are ready."he said. As mysterious as always. "The power is now yours to command. With these the path is now set." I nodded and wore them both proudly. This is it, no turning back now.

I waved my hand and a door appeared to lead me into judgment hall. I turned to Gaster for hopefully not the last time. He looked like he was about to cry. This has been hard on all of us. "Please," he begged. "Stop that monster." I nooded, I can and I will.

I stepped though the door and found Sans waiting patiently. He had Papyrus scarf wrapped around covering his face but even with that I could still tell he was forcing a smile. "Hay," I said. "Like the the new look." It was all I could say. He turned to me a little shocked but his gaze then immediately softened as soon as he realized it was me.

"Tiba honest, I prefred the old look better," he said. I somehow found a giggle come out me. I knew at this point the puns where just as much for me as they were for him. "Eaither way your still you. I guess the old man came through for us then"

I let my hand glow with magic to prove the point."We're gonna win Sans. This time is gonna be different," I said. Despite everything I was still determined to set it right. I hoped some of this would rub off on Sans. I don't think he can take anymore "genocide runs" despite the front he likes to put up. I extended my hand out to him and he readly grabbed it. I could feel the magic course though him, interacting in sinc with my own, as well as the usually surge of emotions that came with our link.

I began to focus when I heard Chara's footsteps get louder. We're ending it as it began, together. All I know is that now that brat is gonna be in for one hell of a bad time.

* * *

 **Edit 9/1/2016: On a side note I'm making this into an audio series. If I could draw it would be a comic. Look forward to that.**

 **Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	2. A falling start

**Soll I'm gonna make this short and sweet for ya. Now when Sans communicates from the link it will look like this *** _hay._ **When I communicate through the link it will be just straight** _italics_. **Now form the declaimer. I do not own Undertale that rightfully belongs to toby fox. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing the flowers are blooming. So why is it on a day like this am I falling down a mountain? That's right, it was to save my silly kitty from crazy petnappers. At this point I'm seriously considering getting a dog, stuff like this never happens to dog people.

The ground, I have to admit, wasn't as hard as I thought. I was just hopping I could at least dream while unconscious. There is a certain someone I need to apologize for this whole mess. A familiar white room appeared and I proceeded to look for him. He should be napping around this time.

As I started to think that there he was, sitting like he's been there all along. I guess that's Sans for ya. Our souls have been linked for as long as I could remember. We've always been able to communicate via deems or other methods because of our link. I guess communication is a bit easier now that I'm at his neck of the wood.

He sighed. "Man you really got yourself into a mess now hu", he said. Wow I was expecting more of a lecture though the day is still young. "You do realize your now trapped here with the rest of us right?"

I sat down with him. "It's not purr-fect, but it could be worse, " I said. He chuckled a bit at my cat pun. Mission accomplished then. I was just about to say something when I noticed he was starting to fade out. I looked down at myself and noticed I was starting to fade too. This could only mean one thing.

Sans got up and yawned. "Well," he said. "Looks like Papyrus is waking me up now."

I smiled at him. "Maybe next time I'll see you in the not so flesh," I added. The last I heard before waking up myself was him chuckling. All in all not a bad result.

* * *

I awoke on a bed of yellow flowers with my head killing me. I checked myself and nothing else seemed to be hurting. I guess I got lucky. Now it's time to figure out where exactly I am.

* _never been there before, but if I had to guess you probably are at the RUINS_

 _So close by then?_

* _Yeah your pretty close. There should be a nice old lady there who can help_

 _Sans-sational help as always Sans_

*I live to please

I proceed further only to find a tiny yellow flower that seemed to be...looking a me? That's weird and very creepy. That's my professional option. That's probably cuz I watch too much anime, and for another reason.

The flower actually winked at me while talking. "Howdy! I'm Flowery! Flowey the flower. Hmm...your new to the UNDERGROUND aren't cha? Golly you must be so confused," it said.

I gave him the blankets expression possible. I don't know, but something about that flower strikes me as off. "I'm not as confused as you might think," I said. "I got somewhere I need to go, bye flower." Always trust your instincts. That's rule number one.

As I was leaving a field showed and a burgundy heart showed up in front of me. I'm guessing this heart is my soul. As it appeared a line shot out from it. I looked at flower and I could have swarm for a moment a looked of surprise appeared on the flowers face. I guess he didn't expect that.

* _Wait, why are you in a battle?_

 _Tell that to the freaky flower. I was leaving._

 _*Just remember what I said about that._

 _I know, stop worrying already.I'll make blet out of here before you know it._

 _*Just be careful_

I sighed. _Yes mom._ I went a tired my attention back to flowey. He seemed to be trying really hard to stay smug. "Wait," he said. "You don't want leave before hearing how things work now do you." He then went on to explain about LOVE and Exp. Which I'm calling bullshit on that. I already heard the real story about this stuff from Sans a long time ago. All benefits from being the link of a monster.

I went a dogged his so called friendliness pellets with little effort. Truth be told I really suck at fighting, but my dodging skills make up for it. Though flowey isn't pleased for them.

"Hay buddy," he said. "You missed them. Let's try agian, okay?"

I went a dodged the pellets again. Now Flowey looked really pissed. "Is this a joke?" he asked. "Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!" I knew it! I so called bullshit on the flower. He quickly tried to recover on that little slip up. "Friendliness pellets. I mean friendliness pellets."

This time the bullets came much faster. I was still able to dodge them though it came a little close. Flowey's expression changed drasticly. "You know what's going on, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." He said. His expression just went from annoyed to demonic. I knew it, it's just like the thing I've been dreaming about for awile now. "You idiot! In this world it's kill or be killed."

 _Are you seeing this Sans?_

 _*Who said not to worry now?_

 _Blame the flower not me. I didn't ask to be attacked by the flower from hell._

 _*that's one freaky flower alright. Focus and let me talk. I have an idea._

That's one of the perks of the link. We found out not too long ago that if we focus we can talk through each other. So I did as Sans suggested and focused. It was a bit easier this time. Maybe it's because we're closer now.

I looked over to Flowey and let Sans speak. " **So buddy** ," he said through me. " **Wanna have a bad time**?" The look on Flowey's face changed drastically from demonic to scared shitless. It was hilarious. It took all I had not to laugh on how fast that flower ran away.

 _That was awesome!_

 _*hehe your welcome_

Just then someone else approved. She looked like a giant goat. She looked at me and smiled. "Ah, do not be afraid my...child?" She asked, maybe. I'm guessing not many adults fall down here. "Forgive me, mostly children fall down here. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins."

 _Wait kids come down here?_

 _*yeah but Asogore has already taken there souls. 6 to be exact.. 7 are needed to break the barrier. Now you know why I didn't coming near here._

 _Too late now. Also is this the lady you were talking about?_

 _*Judging by the voice yeah_

I extended my hand out to Toriel. "Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "I'm Marie." I know not everyone is as freaky as flowey. Toriel seems nice enough.

"The pleasure is mine," she said. She takes my hand as if to lead me somewhere. "Come, I shale lead you through the catacombs.I will ensure your protection during your time here." I nodded and let her lead the least I'm getting somewhere now.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. This chapter is brought to you by kindle fire. So yes I typed this on my tablet. So sorry this chapter took so long. I had five ideas on how to start this and I finally settled on this opening. Also this point I've made it at least made it an established friendship with Sans, maybe more now that an actual meeting can occur. I'll try the next chapter out sooner this time.**

 **Well Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	3. Tu-Torials and sleepless nights

**Writing this chapter fills me with DETERMINATION. I don't own undertake that belongs to Toby Fox. Enjoy and stay determined.**

* * *

Toriel showed me arrond the ruins, and even though I already knew most of this stuff from Sans I paid attention to what she had to say. At least I tried to. I've never had a good attention span. Especially with repeat info.

Though after my first little battle tu-torial she's been giving a strange look. Almost as if she knows something or she's trying to figure something out. I know that Toriel has nothing but kindness in her but if she keeps looking like that curiosity will command me to ask. Most likely she recognized the link.

This was just one of the things I thought of while laying awake that night. The room itself was nice and cozy. It was just me. I was just anxious for some reason. I guess what happened next proved that.

* * *

It wasn't ecactually the usual shared dreamscape. For one there was landscape I didn't recognize. It didn't seem tone my dream, I wouldn't be aware if I was. It took me a minute to figure it out before I took off into a full run. This was Sand's dream which means this is a nightmare.

He's not aware this is a dream which is good because that means I have free rain here. When one of us is aware the other can freely explore the others dreamscape. When its my dream things rarely turn bad, but with Sans dream shit always hits the fan. That's why I'm a bit great full for the link. I wouldn't wish constant nightmares on anyone, and with this I can wake him up.

I I found myself in a somewhat familiar golden hallway. It was there I found Sans. He was wearing a red scarf and despite having his usual grin he had a very somber look about him. What he was facing really got me. Before when I woke him from this dream I had no idea who he was fighting. Now I'm positive, he's up against a super up version of Flowey. I guess you can call it omega flowey.

"Sans! " I yelled. He doesn't seem to here me that well. I know for a fact that this fight should be no trouble for Sans. It's just getting him to notice me. That's all I have to do for him to wake up. Just getting there with all those vines is the issue. I've never been hurt in any of these dreams so I don't know what would really happen if I was.

Sans pupls disapered as the the fight ensued. "That expression, I'm not even gonna grace it with a description. Now, ready" he said. Despite the situation you got to give him some credit for some amazing one liners. Sans fighting, I have no other word to describe it but amazing. What conserved me though is that with the kind of power Sans has the fight should have been over pretty quickly.

Things were changing. I had to think quickly before this dream turns into more then a bad memory. As Sans approved the flower a flurry of vines came. So I did the only thing I could think of. "Sans, I'm not gonna say this often!. WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled while giving him a full tackle. I was so focused I didn't even notice as one of the vines cut into my shoulder.

It was then Sans finnaly noticed me. For a second I could almost sware that he lost his usual grin. He was saying something but I couldn't quite hear it as I was waking up myself.

* * *

I awoke to Toriel concerned and shaking me. "My child," she said. "Thank goodness your awake." I looked around and then realized this wasn't the bedroom. I was in a room in front a very large door.

"Was I sleepwalking? " I asked Torial. She nodded yes. "Wow, never did that before" I then winsed as a sharp pain shot out though my arm. I grabbed my shoulder in response and was little surprised to find blood on my hand.

 _Wait! Sans are you ok?_

 _*yeah... I'm sorry_

 _No need to worry. As long as nothing_ _ **got under your skin**_ _from this little trip was fine._

 _*hehe..._

"Here my child. Let me look at that."she said. She then went to heal my shoulder. "I noticed you were wandering the halls and since I failed to wake you I decided to follow you. When you seemed panicked I tried waking you once more." That explains how I got there at least.

 _Did I ever make you sleepwalk?_

 _*A couple times yeah_

 _Well dang.._

 _*Thats what your worried about?_

"I assume your link has calmed down from this experience, " asked Torial snapping me out of my little inner conversation.. I couldn't quite look at her. "So you noticed," I said. It's not that I don't trust her I'm just not used to talking about the link to anyone. Most would just think I was crazy.

Torial smiled as she erased any doubt I had at the moment. "I noticed the signs when you were in battle. I looked through my books to confirm my suspicions. I was gonna ask more in the morning but this just speed what needed to be done," she said. "With you being so close it would be dangerous to keep you away from them any longer." Before she could finish I gave her a big hug. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. I could deal her sobbing in my arms.

"I kinda figured I would have to leave eventually." I said. "I just don't like goodbyes."

"Just tell me one thing," she said while holding me. "Will your link be able to keep you safe Marie?"

 _*YES!_

 _Oww Sans don't shout._

I turned to Toriel and replied. "That's a definite yes. Tiba honest there's no one I trust more. " She chuckled a little at that then turned around and started to walk. "Then be safe my child." was the last thing she said before disappearing back into the ruins.

I opened the door and almost sprinted down the hallway. I was pretty excited to finally see Sans. I stopped in my tracks when the murder flower blocked the path.

"You should consider yourself lucky you little tramp," he growled. "If you weren't Smiley trashbags link I would kill you right now."

I chuckled at him a bit. That also seemed to piss him off. "Well am I just special now. Just say what you need to and leave. I got somewhere I need to be." I said

"Two people aren't allowed to have access to the save files, " he growled.

* * *

 **And I'll end it there. I'm kind of sleepy and don't want to continue right now. The next chapter I'm gonna meet Sans and papyrus in the not so flesh. Frisk will be in the story eventually. I just showed up a day earlier then them. Frisk will also stay gender neutral so everyone will be happy with the references.**

 **Anyway Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	4. A living rpg with Flowers

**I just realized, I'm gonna need cover art. Anyone know how to draw? Also on a side note my new office app can do wingdings, so next gaster aperance will be filled with wingdings. Anyway, I do not own undertale that is owned by Toby Fox. Enjoy and** **Stay determined**

* * *

That flower has some serious explaining to do. I sighed. "Forgive me if I don't know what the hell your talking about. " The way flowey is talking I could sware we're in a video game. I tried to contact Sans, but for some weird reason I couldn't reach him. Something about where we are is interrupting the connection.

That stupid flower gave me the creeps of laughs all while wearing that demonic face of his. "You idiot! You didn't figure already,? Then again you haven't died a single time. Though I'm sure we can change that real quick," said Flowey. He then motioned to something behind me.

It was a glowing, star shaped spot. Out of curiosity, or Just to figure out what the hell the flower was talking about I touched it. Out in front of me was what looked like a screen. On it said Flowey lv? and on the bottom it gave me the options of save and reset. Wait, that was a save point?! This is starting to turn into a weird rpg.

Well I didn't want to reset so I hit the save option. The screen then changed. It now said Flowey lv.? and below it now said Marie lv 1. I turned back to the flower and low and behold he actually looked happy with himself. "So how does it feel?" he asked. "To have the power of a god. To shape the vary nature of time itself. To make the world exactly yours."

The more I thought on it now the more things began to make sense. The figure in Sans nightmares and that mess that was repeating on the outside. I glared at Flowey. "So let me get this straight,"I said as calm as I could possibly make it. "All that that shit Thats been going on, and those dreams I've been seeing. Thats your fault right? " Sans isn't the only one who can feek someone out.

He got a strange expression of both fear and annoyance. "I guess I was wrong. Your Just another trashbag like Smiley. " he said. I considered giving him the finger for saying that but another idea came to mind. This one's way funnier. I then reached into my bag a pulled out my spare pen.

He continued not caring what I was doing. "I am curious to see what you'll do Now with this power. Just remember I can reset too. " As he finished saying that I was right in front of him with my pen.

"You should also remember that unlike you, I have arms. That means I can do things like this, " I said with the best shit eating smile I had. Now I'm not one for artistic talent but I though I was doing pretty good drawing on murdercap's face. He then grubled and dove underground. "See you latter then freak! " I hollered at him as he left.

At least I ended that on a good note. Everything else seemed to go back to normal too. A wave of concern hit me then too. I guess my connection came back too.

 _*What just happened? I couldn't reach you there._

 _I can explain more later. For now let's Just say the freaky flower made another house call._

 _*and he just left you alone_

 _After I doodled on his face, yeah._

 _*hehe, Thats one way to do it._

 _I'm about to exit. Let's try to continue this in person._

 _*That I can work with_

* * *

I opened the door to find what I saw many times through sans, Snowdin forest. It was a lot colder then I though it would be. I could tell Sans was nearby. I know what has he wanted to do so I kept walking. "Not to self, "I muttered. "Rubber shoes and snow don't mix. " I heard a crunch of a stick behind me. I guess it's time then.

"Human, " uttered a very familiar voice. I stopped right there. I'm actually starting to get excited. "Don't you know how to great an old friend? Turn around, and shake my hand"

I quickly turned and grabbed it, letting the woopie cushion rip. Both Sans and I laugh hysterically at this but never once we let go of the others hand. It was almost like a current tuning though us. I thought the link was intense the way it was but right now it was like I was experiencing it for the first time. It would almost be sad to let go.

I had to let go at some point. Sans looked almost disappointed, I know I was, but he soon went back to his usual self. "He, the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. " he said smiling. I can tell it's actually a genuine smile too.

I finished my round of giggles and finally spoke up. "I know right. Anyway it nice to see you in the not so flesh Sans. Unless I fell asleep and we're dreaming again." I yawned a bit as I said that. It is still the middle of the night after all.

He chuckles at this. "Nope, definitely not a dream. Though the sleeping bit my come soon by the looks of ya. Tried of me already bud. " I did catch the joke but he was right I was tired. I can tell he was too. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Yeah, " I said. "So much so that I even miss my bed. It's probably in _ruins_ by now" What can I say, the out master has taught me well. Sans did too I guess.

"Hehe, " he chuckled. "Good one. I guess if you really want to I could show you to the inn. I got to get back anyway before papyrus notices I'm gone. "

I yawned. "Sounds like a good plan for 3am. Unless the entire place is Snowdin by now" We spent the entire walk to the inn telling whatever bad puns we could. It was nice way to start the day, or end it depending on how you think of it.

And not once did we let go if the others hand.

* * *

 **And we're done. Im really sorry this took so long. Life Just kinda git in the way. I'm gonna try to get this next one out sooner. Oh and I entered this oc in another story's Chara fight. If I get in this will defiantly be cannon latter in the story. Oh and yes, I know there was no save point in that room with flowey but I decided to make a temporary one for story purposes. Next chapter well have Frisk and the precious little cinnamon roll we love so much papyrus. We're still in act 1 so it will go for a true pacifist.**

 **Andy's out for now! Latters!**


	5. Revelations and Frisky Situations

**Well I just got the app for fanfiction. Net and there was 2 pm messages that didn't show up on the website. I'm really sorry for those two I didn't respond to. I try my best to respond to all messages I get. Now with the app I shouldn't worry too much on that happening Agian. Welp, Let's get on with the chapter shall we. I do not own undertale that is owned by Toby Fox. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

Sleep eventually came to me at some point. It wasn't a great sleep but it was sleep none the less. I took this opportunity to use this dream to show exactly what flowey told me to Sans, and to probably fess up to how much I was aware of everything the murder cap has been doing.

As soon as the scene finished playing I turned to Sans. "Well there you have it, all the strange shit going on wrapped all in one freaky little bundle, " I said

He chuckled a bit on my unique description on this. "He, at least the flower Will think twice before acting up Agian. I guess the real question is, how long has it really been? " I flinched a bit when he said that. It wasn't quite outright but I knew what he was really asking. He really wants to know how long have I been aware of these things.

You see the weird stuff wasn't Just happening on Mt Ebbot, it was happening everywhere. It's just no one was noticing, no one except me that is. If I hadn't made that promise to Sans to stay off the mountain I would have checked things out a long time ago. My cat getting burgled was just the excuse I needed to check things out. Though keeping it from Sans was a challenge in itself.

I looked away a bit. I still don't like breaking promises and technically I did break mine by comming here. "Well, I had been remembering a little more each each time but if I had to take a guess I became completely aware after the first twenty-four times I guess. " I said sheepishly.

After that Sans did something quite unexpected. I was expecting at the very least some shock but instead hectares laughing... A lot. I should have know better when it comes to him. "oh Man, its Just like you to go through this shit and come out Just the same, " he said when he finally calmed down.

I just happy shook my head at this. It wasn't like anything too big was going during those times. I was about to make a joke about it but he woke up leaving me to my own devices here. We usually wake up at the same time but I guess I could use the extra hours of sleep. I spent the rest of the dream with endless ice cream and chocolate. All on all a happy dream.

* * *

I awake to the innkeeper gently shaking me awake. She was really nice considering how late I checked in. I quickly gathered what little things I had and headed out.

"Thank you very much Mame," I said to the innkeep before headed out.

She smiled at me. "Oh no problem dear, "she said. "Come back anytime your tired. Your Sans's friend after all. "

I just couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." I said. I have technically known Sans for most of my life. I waved her goodbye and left.

I almost forgot how cold Snowdin is. It's a good thing I wearing sensible clothing. Though my shoes make walking freezing. Though now that it's morning I can finally see this town Lively. If you don't take in the cold, Snowdin is a pretty nice place.

* _Felling chilled out already_

 _Well at least I wasn't Snowdin_

 _*hehe nice. Oh there should be something interesting in town. Just happened while your sleeping._

 _I'll take a look then. I always like interesting things._

 _*Ill be up ahead with papyrus. Come join us for puzzles latter. It should make him happy if you do._

 _Getting captured by your brother sounds fun. See ya latter then_

I walked around Snowdin a bit talking to everyone. It was there I saw one of the children talking to... a human child?! So this is what Sans was talking about, another human has fallen down. It must have happened shortly after I did. The kid itself was easy to spot. I don't think anyone else was wearing a purple stripped shirt.

"Hay kid," I called out. "looking kinda chiles there" The kid turned a looked kinda surprised, I guess they weren't expecting another human. What I wasn't expecting was for them to start running. Was I really that scary?

* _oh and I forgot to mention. Time kinda looped for a moment while your sleeping_

 _Wait what!?_

I ran over to the save point I saw in town. I haven't used it but that's not the only reason I wanted to check it. I touched it but Now instead of Flowey's name it now says Frisk lv 1. If I'm right, this kid Just overwritten that flowers save ability. I quickly saved and went after this Frisk.

I caught up to them by the ruins door. It looked like they were crying. It got me thinking, just what did this kid do exactly. Whatever it was they most likely tried to fix it.

I smiled at them, I shouldn't be that bad. After all, the most likely got harassed by the murder cap. "Come on kid, " I said. "Running away from me was kind of cold.. Hehe get it" Soo many years of Sans's jokes they Just roll off the tounge for me now.

The kid chuckled a bit but they were still crying. "I'm sorry, "whispered frisk. "That Froggit , I didn't know it would die like that. "

* * *

 **And we shall end right there. Not where I'd like to end, but at this point not even I know what or who's comming next. And I know Frisks name in the game means hard mode but there is a reason I put frisks name on the save screen. It's all part of my plan. And Now I'm absolutely determined to make these updates much sooner! I feel so guilty for late updates. Cuz I know people want to read more. I love how much support this story has gotten. You guys are the best! Thank you all! I'll get to work right away for you all in this next chapter... Right after I sleep.**

 **Welp, Andy's out for now! Latters!**


	6. The Great Sans-sational Fight

**You get a chapter, and you get a chapter! Everybody gets a chapter! I'm just excited, I just heard back from someone and we got cover art. So thank you to BettyVampyra! Story wise I have at least 2 acts planned out. All I can say is act one is pacifist and peaceful. Time for the declamier, I do not own undertale that belongs to the almighty Toby Fox. Enjoy and Stay Determined!**

* * *

I really hope the camera didn't catch that otherwise a certain captain will more trouble latter. I had to think of something to cover for this. I guess right now l'll have to see if my bullshiting skills are up to par.

"Don't worry kid, " I said while trying motion towards the camera. "It was probably Just a bad dream you had in the ruins. Besides you corrected it in the now right? Come on , I know places way better then standing here"

Frisk's eye darted towards the camera. They seemed to catch on to what I was trying to do. Despite that they still ran up to me in a hug crying. Their a good kid, they Just need to see it for themselves. "I guess Flowey was wrong, " they whispered. Oh Man, murder cap should be called gossip cap.

"The buttercup also said those were friendliness pellets but we all that was hourse dookie, "I said trying to cheer them up. I would say it better but I don't like swearing in front of children. "Besides flowers should appreciate someone's flowerful artwork." Jugging from the laughing Flowey must still have my wonderful artwork.

When the kid stopped crying I finally reached out to them. "Well let's make this official then. My name is Marie. Ice to meet you kid! " You can never go to wrong with the puns, though someday I may need to learn how to stop.

In my opinion a laughing kid is a good kid and apparently the puns do the trick. "Wow, you sound a lot like Sans. " they said with a grin. "I'm Frisk! " This kid is something else.

* * *

"So your soul is connected with Sans? " I decided while we were walking to explain to Frisk why I know things about the underground. I silently giggled at the look they were giving me. It was reminding me of my little brother at that age. So cute and adorable.

"Yup, not sure what it all intales though, " I said. "Though it may explain many humours moments in the future"

* _Don't stop now, your on femur_

 _It's the curse I bear. Besides, the kid seems to like it._

Before leaving to meet the Skelabros I made sure we both stopped to save. Frisk didn't seem to surprised to see I could save too. It was probably part of Flowey's unique description of me. Though I started thinking since they already got past papyrus's puzzles they should be set to fight him next.

Frisk knows this too. "Hay Marie, what if I don't want to fight papyrus? "they asked. "I tried last time and got sent to the guest house"

 _Wait, you guys have a guest house?_

 _*Also known as the garage. It was paps idea_

I knelt down to Frisk. I seem to be giving a lot of pep talk lately. "Just do what you can without fighting and if you get sent to the fest house Agian I'll give it a try., OK. " I could almost see the determination in their eyes. Their all good now.

Things got a little bit foggy and I could barely see a thing. All I could make out was a really tall figure winch I assume was papyrus. I did hear a wosh sound when the shorter figure appeared.

 _*miss me_

I grinned. This should be interesting to say the least. Though if I can recall right from Sans I should prepare for some yelling. This is gonna get loud.

"HUMAN" It was then he looked right at us. "WAIT A MINUTE.. AHH SANS! THE HUMAN HAS MULTUPLIED!" he yelled. Both Sans and I were chuckling at this.

Sans sighed, or at least I think he did. "Nah bro. I think theirs just two of them now."

Papyrus seemed to calm a bit at this "OH," he is still very loud. "WELL THEN. HUMANS, WE WILL NOW START OUR BATTLE. AND SINCE THEIRS TWO OF YOU MY BROTHER SANS WILL FIGHT THE OTHER HUMAN. NEHHEHE! "

Wow, I guess that means Sans and I are fighting. Frisk and papyrus started their fight right their while Sans and I walked off and started our fight not to far from they. This time the line that extends from my soul went and connected to Sans. I'm guessing the link prevents us from actually fighting each other but that not what this is though.

We did grab the attention of Frisk and papyrus but only for a moment. Sans yawned, I could tell what he was planning and I totally approve. "Welp, "he said. "let's get this over with. "

I smirked at what's coming. "Bring it bonehead!" I was then greater by a very slow moving bone that I easily stepped over. He kept yawning which was making me yawn too. "Welp, I'm done." what a sans-sational way to end a fight.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm captured then." The battle ended we we both spared. We went off to wait for them at the house. You could hear Papyrus yelling at us in the distance. "GAH! THE TWO OF YOU ARE SO LAZY! "

* * *

 **So how do you guys like the cover art. It probably needs to be resized. The original has so much more on it. Still thank you BettyVampyra! Chapter wise I wanted it a bit longer but the next chapter to start at the house. Also I'm their is gonna be some Sans x Marie fluff in the next chapter. I do love writing this you guys make it really enjoyable.**

 **Welp, Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	7. First date!

**Welp, I got another chapter for ya. So many ideas in my head Soo little time. I've got a one shot series planned and an au series. The au should be up by now so check it out if you have the time. I got plans. Very excellent plans. Anyway on to the fluff. I do not own undertale that is owned by Toby Fox. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

"SANS! OTHER HUMAN! "

You know it's one thing to hear papyrus threw sans over the years but it's another to hear him in person. Especially when he just opens the door and starts shouting. Basicly I got startled and hit my head on the tribune I was practicing on. I know Sans felt it to but instead he started chuckling at the fact I nearly tripped over with a trombone.

"What's up bro?" he finally got a word in edgewise considering he was still laughing.

"THE TINY HUMAN WILL BE OVER SOON FOR OUR DATE. OTHER HUMAN, YOU KNOW THE DATING PROTICALS FOR HUMANS, RIGHT? "he asked. He, so it was a question for me. And more importantly how did frisk manage to go from battling Papyrus to going on a date with him.

* _I'm sure it's harmless_

 _I know, but you gotta wonder about that kid._

I just looked at papyrus and shrugged. "My name is Marie and sorry. I wouldn't know the first thing about dating." It's true, though. My dating experience is next to nothing. It's sweet that he thought to ask me though.

Papyrus looked a bit confused. "BUT AREN'T YOU TWO ON A DATE RIGHT NOW? "He asked. Wait...what!

Sans and I gave a quick look at each other before turning our respective colors. He turned blur while I was a bright red. I didn't even know I could get that red. Sans quickly coved his face with his hood while I somehow hid in trombone. I never really thought of it like that. Ah, why am I still thinking of it like that.

 _This isn't a date right_

 _*im gonna need to have a talk with paps. Let's...not worry about it ok_

 _Right, so completely awkward_

 _*Totally awkward_

Ironically it was also papyrus who snapped us out of this little thought train. "OH THAT REMINDS ME. SANS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I MADE YOU FIGHT YOUR LINK! " he yelled. He was crying a bit too. "IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE... "

I decided to be the one to stop him right there. Sans was right along with me. "It's fine papyrus and besides"

Sans shrugged. "Both of us are too lazy to do a real fight anyway."

I know the perfect set up for this moment. "Besides, Sans would get to bonely if he had to wait by himself." I could see Sana's grin genuinely getting bigger. He knew what to do to pile on. Papyrus, however, had his gaze intensified. We only need one more.

Sans chuckled and looked at me. "Tibia honest Andy, I don't think bro found that one very humorous." You know it's thanks to him that I'm even into these bad puns.

I laughed too. "So I take it he doesn't like a friendly ribbing." I said with a grin. That was all it took to have papyrus burst out.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE THE WORST! " he yelled as he was running out. After that we just spent the next few minutes laughing. The puns were nice but papyrus's reaction was priceless. Plus it made this less awkward then before.

 _*I may make a comedian out of you yet_

 _Nope , its too late. I'm already there._

"Welp" he said. We're just now getting used to talking to each other out loud. It's just takes a reminder to know that we can actually talk to each other now and not just through the link. "I actually got to get to my waterfall post before the kid gets there. Might be good the remind them that paps is here waiting."

"OK, I'll see you at grocery's then. " We can't really read each others mind but after all this time I can usually tell what he's thinking. Sans is gonna teleport to his waterfall station and ask Frisk to go to Grillbys. I know what he wants to do there and that's why I want to go. That and I'm also hungry.

He gave me a smile and with a snap of his fingers he teleported out of his room. You know hearing about his shortcuts is one thing, actually seeing them is another. That was pretty cool.

 _* not cool, just too lazy to walk_

 _I don't care, that was cool._

 _*Then I'm glad I impressed._

And with that I went and began to head over to Grillby's. At the rate I walk I should get there by the time Sans arrives with Frisk. Though as I was walking I couldn't help but notice a certain plant following me. That buttercup really has issues...

* * *

 **And with that I end it there. I wanted it a bit longer but I'm already late in getting this chapter out and there is somethings I wanted to say here at the end. I kinda changed my mind on a complete au series. I'm still doing reapertale but for the other. There is so many. I mean if people want to do an au for this story be my guest. Maybe after this story Kicks off a bit more first though. And also a special thank you to all who read this. Your support of this story is what makes this fun and helps me keep writing. And to end this on a fun note I'm now on Undertale Amino. I'm using this story as a feature now for my posts. I'm under this username so if you want to look me up sometime feel free.**

 **Welp, Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	8. Flowers, Grillbys, and fries Oh my!

**Finally I got to this chapter. You know the support you guys give is amazing. It always makes me smile when I get a notices, especially with reviews. Thanks! Now on to the point I wanted to address from last chapter. The connection is very apparent. If Papyrus can see it others will to. It's just my character has a hard time admitting her feelings and Sans dosnt want to push. This will be addressed latter. Now on to the chapter. I do not own Undertale that is owned by Toby Fox, I only own my oc. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

I actually took my time when heading to grillbys. I know Sans plan for this little meeting so I decided to show up after the fact. Besides, I still need to find my cat. I saw those dogs, and I really hope my cat didn't go near them.

* _I'm sure it's fine._

 _The dogs are not helping my neves_

 _* If itakes you feel better the dogs haven't mentioned anything about a cat. Believe me they wouldn't keep quiet about a cat._

 _That...does help. Anyway how's the kid?_

 _*Doing good, their actually still eating their fries despite the ketchup prank I pulled earlier_

 _OK then I'll be there in a bit._

I continued to look through Snowdin asking about my pet with almost no luck when I finally got results. It was the store clerk who finally had my answers. I was only in there to get Frisk some sweets when she mentioned what she saw.

"A fuzzy cat? Yeah I saw one," I perked up as soon as she said that. "It was looking really freaked out. I was about to give the little guys some milk when a little white dog chased it off towards waterfall. It might have been a good thing. I hate to think of what any other dog would do to the poor little thing."

"Thank you very much mam," I said. I then paid for the food and left to the meeting at grillbys. I know know my next destination. I need to go to waterfall.

* * *

(Firsk's P.O.V)

I probably should have figured that Sans was planning something when he asked me if I wanted ketchup. I tipped the ketchup and it covered my fries. Oh well, I ate them anyway. I don't mind too much ketchup and the fries were pretty good. Though what Sans asked next did cause me to pause.

"oh hay I wanted to ask you something,"he said. "Have you ever heard of a talking flower?" I wanted to say something, I really did, but all I could do was node. It's kinda funny, I can talk to Marie without any issues. I nooded yes in response.

 _*Its because you think of her as the big sister you never had_

 _You think so Chara_

Turns out he was talking about echo flowers when he asked that. I could have sworn he was talking about Flowey. He might still be talking about him considering how serious Sans was beginning. I wasnt really listening when he was explaining on how echo flowers worked but that last part really caught my attention.

"Well Papyrus told me something interesting the other day, " he continued. "Sometimes when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. " It really was Flowey. Marie was right, that buttercup is just no good. " Flattery, advice, encouragement...predictons. weird hu. Someone must be using an echo Flower to play a trick on him. Keep an eye out ok, thank"

 _Flowey must have have been doing this for a long time then._

 _*All the more reason to not trust that flower._

 _Yeah, but is still want to help him. There's got to be a reason he's doing this_

 _*Your way too nice you know that. OK, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye out. Something about Flowey is really familiar._

I was about to leave too when I noticed Sans was still at the door. He had a real far away look on him. It was the same look I saw Marie get once. I'm guessing he's talking to Marie in that link thing she mentioned. " **Is Marie ok**?" I quickly asked while signing. I'm still not there as t comfortable talking. I really hope he understands sign language.

He at least looked like he understood. Sans shrugged. "She's fine kid, "he said. "She was just checking to say she needed to do something in waterfall. Maybe you can catch her when your done with your date with paps."

I nodded happily. I still have to wonder why she wants to be in waterfall. I haven't really explored there much but I'm sure Andy can handle herself just fine. She also got Sans to help if she really needs it.

* _Knowing your gonna see your new big sibs again fills you with determination_

 _Chara, cut it out_

 _*it was worth it_

* * *

 **And we're done. I'm really sorry it took so long. I had about 3 different ways I started this chapter and so I settled with this. Yeah, I put Chara in and with how they talk to Frisk is the same way the link works with Sans and Marie. Now I'm off to work on my next chapter of Reapertale. Bettyvampyra said she was gonna do a cover for that one too. That and I left it alone for too long. Thanks for all the support you guys give. It really means a lot and it makes writing all the more fun. Thanks!**

 **Well, Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	9. Call backs and precautions

**This chapter should have come much sooner. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been working on some projects and things got out of hand. Now finally on with the chapter. I do not own Undertale that belongs to Toby Fox. I only own my oc and the shipping I've yet to name. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

You see the deal is that I have to wait just a little bit longer then Sans has agreed to use one of his Shortcuts to take me a little further into Waterfall. As he put it There is less of a chance of taking a spear to the face by bumping into Undyne. By then She would be waiting by Snowdin for Papyrus's report. At least that's what we hope.

Either way I'm fine with it. This gives me a chance to use a little something Sans taught me. I just need to wait for the right moment.

"CURSES! "

just as I heard Papyrus yell that I spring out of Sana's room for my trombone solo. It's actually all I know. I stood at the top of the railing wating for the results come out of the kitchen. Papyrus came right on time and Frisk was right behind them

"SANS! STOP PEAGING MY LIFE WITH INSIDENTAL MUSIC! " yelled Pappy. Just as we thought, he yelled for Sans out of instinct. He doesn't get a chance to look up when Sans teleports right next to him.

Sans shrugs. "Wasn't me bro." It was then they decided to look up and saw me. I waved to them with the trombone. Then quickly covered my ears cuz I know Papyrus will soon be yelling more then usual.

"NEHYHEEEEEE! " I couldn't help but burst into laughter along with Sans. The plan was an absolute success. We were making so much noise I almost didn't notice Frisk running up the stairs to give me a hug. Oh man, that is such a cute kid.

"Hay kid. Like the performance,"I asked. They smile back at me while signing something. Now I have to admit that right now Frisk looks super sweet but there is just one problem. "Um kid, " I said trying not to put them on the spot. "I hate to say it but I really don't understand sign language."

They looked a bit nervous about that shifting their eyes to Sans and Papyrus. I'm guessing when their shy they resort to sign language when their not comfortable with others. In that case I should feel a bit privileged. They talked to me right away. I know it won't be long before they get comfortable with the others.

I shrugged and decided it's better not to push it. "Don't worry about it Kid. You got a date with Pappy and I got to check waterfall." The best idea came to me right then. "Oh wait, " I added. I took out my phone and showed them my phone number. They seemed to get the idea and got out their phone to put the number in. "You can call me anytime if you need help, or if you Just want to talk." They nooded happily after putting their phone away.

I waved bye and then went downstairs to Sans. I took his hand and he teleports me to what I assume was waterfall. I recognize the telescope from the times I looked through sans. Sans looks around a bit before actually letting me go.

He's probably checking for Undyne. I promised him I would give him a ring on the link if anything goes wrong. That's the only reason he even agreed to take me. I took his hand again anyway. "I'll be fine, " I said. His expression is really making it hard to start looking. "Its just gonna be in and out. Over before you know it Nothing fishy about it. "

Ok he laughed at the pun but that one may have been a mistake due to all the anxiety I felt coming from him. Sans sighed. "Just keep me posted. The top Gill isn't something to koi about. "

That was a pitty pun and I knew it. It was still funny but he was convinceing no one. Sans isn't the only one who can read expressions. I'm linked to him after all.

 _*What_

 _I'll be fine, even without a save point_

 _*I know.._

 _The stop looking like I just kicked your puppy!_

 _*ok OK, I'll leave ya be. Just remember to take the duck to avoid the garbage dump._

He then took off Just like that. Went and took the duck following what locals here said when I asked. Well, it was more like I had to fight but it was fine. I only ran from Aaron.

Waterfall was quite beautiful. I would love to look at it better but I did promise just in and out and I like to try and keep my promises. I was about to move on to the next area when I heard the sound of loud purring. I went to investigate to then find my big yellow kitty being all cozy with the turtle shop keeper.

 _*Actually with your cat, did you expect anything less_

 _Knowing my Rex, no. He's nice to everyone._

 _*looks like Garason likes him too_

It was then Garason noticed I was there. My little Rex also noticed and recognized me. I couldn't help but smile a bit as he greeted me. My cat may be a bit stupid but he's way to cute to stay mad at. Garason tired to me. "Welcome," he said. "How may I help you? "

* * *

 **And we"ll end it there. Again sorry for the long break. I'll try not to do that again. I enjoy updating and I want to do it as much as possible. On a good note I'm turning this story into an audio book series. I already got the project on Casting call club for voices. I would make this a comic but I can't draw so Im doing the next best thing. I'll post more when things get settled.**

 **Well Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	10. Smells like fish

**Procrastination you've been my friend for for too long. I have got to stop putting off writing these chapters. In other news the Audiobook for this has actors. Though production has been slow. Anyway on to the disclaimer. I do not own undertale that belongs to Toby Fox. I only own my oc and the yet to be named shipping. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

This shouldn't feel awkward right? Cuz this definitely feels awkward with me Just standing here. On the bright side my little kitty, Rex, looks like he's been doing well here. Despite everything he's still the fat happy cat I remember. That's one less thing I have to worry about.

Garason just looked on and laughed a bit as I was playing with the big guy. "I was wondering where the big guy came from. He's yours right? " he asked

If it was any other cat I would agree it would be obvious. I don't think the turtle needs to know that though. "Um yeah, " I said. "I've been looking for him everywhere. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." My kitty causes trouble on a normal day. The issue is how to get him out of waterfall. I could ask Sans but the big guy here might not like being house trained in Snowdin.

Garason just Smiled a bit. "I gotta say, he's been well kept. Good job for a human., " he said. My eyes widened a bit. Was it really that easy to tell?

 _Should I be worried?_

 _*Garason's should be fine_

 _Well he hasn't been mean to my kitty, that's Good in my book_

As I was thinking about it I didn't notice Garason getting closer. Before I knew it the engage Felix appeared and I was in a fight. I don't get it, what brought this on? All he was doing was smiling as he was apparently looking for something. When my soul came out and did its usually thing all the big turtle did was laugh.

 _I still don't get it?_

 _*Well he isn't attacking and you can probably spare him right?_

I went and checked. Sans was right, I could spare him right away. I went ahead and did that making the fight end right away. "OK, "I said still confused. "What did that accomplish exactly?"

"I just had to check and turns out I was right, " he said with a smile. "Your soul is linked with another right? " Well that explains it. It seems what my soul does in battle is an easy tell that I'm linked with someone. "Well yeah, but how could you tell before the battle?" I asked.

He looked confused about that. "You know what, I can't remember. Ask me again latter, maybe I'll remember then." he said. This guy is something else.

I decided to Just role with it. The only thing for it is to visit the old turtle again. The problem is how to get my kitty out of here. He doesn't like to be held and I doubt they sell pet carriers in this shop.

Just as I was thinking this I heard the sound of clanking getting closer and closer. Almost like heavy armor. Undyne is coming sooner then expected. I tried not to look as nervous as I was and excused myself. "Sorry to have to run like this, but for whats coming I suck at fighting," I said in a hurry. Even with the save files to fall back on I'm in no hurry to be speared to death.

 _Time to go_

 _*I think I can kelp you with that_

I spoke to soon cuz as soon as I left the shop a blue spear appeared and blocked my way. So much for my good day. I turned around and saw the armored figure of what I assumed was Undyne. I can tell that Sans has arrived but with this engage field I can't get to him.

"So that weird flower was right, "said Undyne through her helmet. "A human was here! I don't know what you were planning to do with the old man, but it ends here. Your going to die! Then the last soul we need is right in our grasp!"

That Flower again! I'm seriously considering investing in some high quality herbicides when I get out of this. I shrugged, besides the whole Flowey thing I'm surprisingly chill about the situation. I calmly picked up one of the spears she threw so I could at least have a chance to block her attacks.

"You know, " I said with a calm demeanor that would probably put Sans to shame. "You really don't want to fight me. "

 _*Oh you shouldn't have said that_

 _Don't worry I have a plan_

"Are you challenging me!? " Questioned Undyne. Even with her helmet on I could almost feel her gaze going right through me. This may have been a bad call but this needs t be said.

I smirked. "No not really. I'm just saying you might regret it once you find out the truth." That and I really suck at fighting.

 _*As soon as you stop being green run at the first opportunity. I'm at your left._

 _Wait, what? !_

Before I got to ask what he meant Undyne raised her spear then my soul really did turn green. "As long as your green you can't escape," she said while poising to attack. What I don't get is how she didn't mention anything about knowing I'm linked. I guess it isn't that well known of a tell.

I was able to block the spear attacks without much issue. It was all about timing and I'm kinda good at that. "Maybe we can do something other than fighting!" I shouted out. She seemed to hesitate at that. The spears actually decreased in intensity.

Well only decreased in a bit. It was still going pretty fast. As I was blocking one from the side I messed up and actually realized those spears were really to the point. A very painful point. Though with that I have two spears now. One in hand and one in leg.

 _I guess I can't leg it now_

 _*At least its to the point_

Those puns were actually helped forget how much my leg hurt but the distraction wasn't really helpful. Before I knew it I was looking at a possible spear to the face. Before it could hit a weird darkness spread. Next thing I saw was the battle once again, unhurt. Time seems to have gone back again.

 _Does this mean something happened to the kid?_

 _*Right Now the kid would have to fend for themselves. You got a second at this._

He's right. I can't help Frisk stuck here like this. My only question I what happened to caused Frisk to load like that?

* * *

 **Hi, I'm still here. I'm sorry for the long break. Stuff just kept coming up and having to rewrite this chapter 3 times didn't help either. I also started working on my YouTube channel so that ended up on my schedule. I'm really sorry. I'm gonna try to get more chapters out to make up for my absence. I'll sleep when this is done.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And thanks for putting up with my long hiatus. Andy's out for now Latters!**


	11. Phone tag

**Now onto the next chapter. This was mostly written during Christmas and the season does move ya. And the next Au has been decided but that will be once reapertale is progressed a bit. Now on to the declamier. I do not own undertale that belongs to Toby Fox. Enjoy and Stay Determined!**

* * *

(frisk's pov)

I still can't believe it. I was doing so well against the mad dummy, but I messed up. The dummy bots ended up getting me and I'm sure I died. Now I do know the save files work. It's just dying like that really hurt.

 _*I would say just fight them normally.._

 _No, I don't want to hurt anyone Chara!_

 _*I said normally, physical attacks don't work_

 _Maybe we can call Andy, she could have an idea_

 _*Its worth a shot_

I got my phone and began to dile the number she gave me. At the very least she could know who can help. It rang for a bit before she picked up. "Um Marie," I muttered. It sounded like something was going on in her end. It almost sounded...like those spears Undyne was throwing at me.

"Im kinda in the middle of something Frisk, " she said in a hurry. I could hear the sound of someone yelling in the background. "Im on the phone Undyne! You can wait a minute! " So she was fighting with Undyne.

"Ah, I kinda died to the mad dummy but it seems you got it worse. " I chuckled softly. I didn't want Undyne to hear me over the phone.

 _*Wait this could turn out good. Now we have some tips for when fighting Undyne_

 _That's a good idea_

"Here's a tip for ya kid, " she said before I could ask. "Your probably gonna fight Undyne too. My advice when you have the opportunity to run then run. Like what Im about to do Now. " That strategy could work. I could here Undyne yelling at her to get back before she hung up.

 _*At least we know how to deal with Undyne if needed. Though if we just fought it could save some trouble_

 _I still don't want to hurt anyone Chara! That includes Undyne._

 _*Your choice. Let's get back to that dummy_

I know Marie will be OK. If anything happens to her a reset would happen. It didn't the entire time during the fight against Undyne so Im sure she's fine.

 _*Knowing what's coming at who you'll eventually see fills you with determination_

 _Enough narrating Chara!_

(Marie's pov)

As soon as I could run I ran. I hated to hang up with Frisk, especially after they actually died, but I had to bolt for it as soon as I got my chance. Im not a great runner, and if this was normal I know she could catch me. Sans was right around the corner and at the rate I was going I nearly ran right into him. Seriously how do I even do that. The link should prevent any surprises.

With that I knew we teleported to what I assumed was hotland. The temperature almost skyrocket in an instant. I looked up at Sans worried. He was still holding me and normal I would be a bit flustered in this situation

"Did she see you?!' I asked. Im still feeling the rush from the battle. He smiled and shook his head no. "Even so, I doubt she's bonned to repeat this experience." I know he's joking because of the tension. I just don't want any real trouble to happen because of me. With that I allow myself to relax.

 _*Even if she did see, I doubt it will cause too much trouble once she finds out who you are_

 _Don't care, enjoying the moment now_

It took me another minute to realize that we were still rather close. I backed off pretending that I was finding a good place to nap by his station. I could practically feel the heat rise up in my face. If anyone asks I say it was cuz of hotland. Sans seems to realize it too and went blue. It's kinda cute...wait stop thinking!

Just before I was in complete awkward panic mode the phone rang again. That's right, Frisk was probably in a frisky situation. They reset back a bit and that may have saved my hide but I just hate to think of the kid dying to anything.

"Sup Frisk, " I said with much more conviction then before. This time is better more due to the fact Im not in the middle of a fight right Now. I know I can hear music in the background. It sounded like a Halloween remix. "Oh, you got away, "they said with much more conviction then before.

"Yup, though it does kinda suck I couldn't help more after your reset, "I answered. Truth be told I barely got a scratch. The kid actually died and here they are worried about me. Frisk is something else. "Anyway where are you kid? It sounds like quite the mixer. "

"Oh, Im at Napsterblooks. They're a shy Ghost I met in the ruins, " they said quite happily. Hu, I don't remember meeting a ghost in the ruins. They must have met after I got to snowdin. "They said I could stay the night so I was gonna watch TV with them" I had to chuckle a bit to myself. They sounded like they were asking their mom for permission.

 _*Well you do worry like your standard mother hen_

I gave Sans a look but we both know I want too serious. _That's enough clucking out of you mister._ I got a chuckle out of him from my pun. I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Frisk you should save just in case, "I said. I worry but it was more like a sister would then a mother. "Im gonna do just that then head back to Snowdin. I'll be with Sans and Papyrus if you need anything else." Though I wasn't really good at it the last time they called.

"OK, tell Papyrus to save me some spaghetti." So much determination in that voice before they hung up. They must really want to make Pappy happy. That our they have a stomach of steel.

I turn to Sans. "OK, no more shortcuts for you mister. I say we take that boat you mentioned to get back"

Sans laughed a bit. What's so funny? "Yes mom, " he said while walking forward. Oh so he's still on that hu. I pulled his hood over his sockets playfully in retaliation. Before we knew it were both laughing. That the way the moment should be. Just like this, perfect.

* * *

 **I was gonna leave it on the same kind of note as last time but this here works everything is nice and peaceful. Now here is my plans in a nutshell. The audio series...my lead voice actress still hasn't sent me her lines. But this is Edobean so there's probably a good reason..right. Now for the Au I mentioned earlier. I told someone this story and told them I would make a flowerfell au but due to the issues with Flowerfell that can't happen. Another au will happen but other need to be developed more before that. I'll put up a poll to let you guys decide.**

 **Welp, that's a lot of announcements. Andy's out for Now. Latters!**


	12. Beware the traps that start with cats

**Sorry for the long wait. Good news is the audio series is live on YouTube. I'll put a link to it in the epilogue. I've been dubbing things but now it's a focus on writing. That includes reapertale. Can't have an audio series without episodes right. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own undertale just my oc and my ship that's yet to be named. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

The riverperson wasn't exactly what I was expecting. A boat that strangely looks like a dog and I don't even know if their cloak has anything under it. "You sure you want to ride the boat? " Sans asked. He was teasing me I know it but I do have my reasons. Sans telaported enough for my sake today. I turned and gave him a look. "We're taking the boat sans. "

He shrugged and knew he couldn't win. So we entered the boat. "Tralala, I am the riverman or am I the riverwoman. " Very mysterious, I can't even tell the tone of the voice as it is. "Where do the linked Duo wish to go trala?" Wait, how did they even...

 _*Don't ask.._

Well that answers that. I take a bow. "Snowing please." As dad always says remember your manners. That and never piss of though she who give you that off feeling. Actually that one was common sense.

As soon as I said that the boat started moving at great speed. I got caught off guard and was sent into Sans. He caught me bit both of us just can't stop blushing. Im blaming the G-force.

The riverperson didn't seem to move at all from this at all. "Tralala, " they said. "Beware the man who speaks in hands. " As soon as they said that a chill went down my spine. I could have sworn I saw something for that second. It was black and well...goopy.

I looked to Sans and his pupils have disappeared. That's never a good sign. Plus he didn't even seem to notice me at that moment. It was starting to worry me.

 _Sans?!_ _Your starting to freak me out here_

His pupils came back after that. He still looked freaked out though.

 _*Sorry...I...I'll tell you latter. Just give me a minute._

I nodded and made sure to take his hand. I could tell it calmed him down. We got off at snowdin and didn't say a word the entire way to the house but at the same time we never let go.

"SANS! HUMAN MARIE! "

Of course it was papyrus that startles me enough to let go. I run to find him running up to us with, what looks like scratches on his battle body. I have to put the boat incident on hold a bit for this.

 _Doesn't mean Im forgetting it_

 _*didnt think you were_

"SANS THAT INFERNAL ANIMAL YOU BROUGHT IS DEFECTIVE!" shouted papyrus. I looked to Sans confused. He shrugged. "i brought your cat to the house and asked paps to look after him for a bit. "

Now it's papyrus's turn. "OK, why is my very sweet cat defective? " I questioned. I have this weird feeling Im not gonna like the answer.

Pappy looked surprised. Im guessing Sans didn't say much when he dropped Rex off. "OH THAT ANIMAL WAS YOURS? " OK why is he saying was? "I SET IT OUTSIDE AS DISIPLIN FOR REALIVING ITSELF IN THE HOUSE. PLUS IT MADE THESE WEIRD SOUNDS. "

I took a deep breath to try and process this. "Let's see if I got this straight. You left my sweet kitty alone, in the cold, and in a place filled with dogs. Dogs that can chase and or eat cats. My loving pet...is.." If the tears went coming before their coming Now. All the worst possible situations were going through my head.

I wasn't paying attention when Sans and Papyrus were trying to get me to stop. I took off running before anyone could stop me.

"Im coming Rex! " I refuse to fail as a kitty moma.

* * *

 _*Paps didn't know. You know that right?_

 _I know, I' just need to find him now_

 _*Im trying to get paps to stop crying Now. Good luck, again._

 _Some day this has been hu._

I looked all over the town. I was even tempted to ask one of the dogs for help I was that desperate. I almost had no luck until I pick up on a clue leading into Snowdin forest.

 _*Just be careful ok_

 _Im always careful_

 _*Do you want me to answer that honesty_

 _Hush you_

I followed the tail into the forest as far as I could. What stopped me wasn't exhaustion but the discovery of, what to my horror, a large blood stain. It didn't take a genius to know who that belongs to. Before I could apologize to my baby some vines were lowered from the trees.

That sight is something Im not gonna forget anytime soon. There, in three pieces, was my cat Rex. He looks so scared. Im so sorry..

 _*Wait right there. Im on my way_

For once I wasn't listening. I was staring at the asshole apreacating my reaction to his handiwork. One thought ran repeat in my mind. That fucking flower..

He smiled and put on what I call his creepy face. "You are so stupid. You know how easy it was to lure you here." Before I could make a retort the vines quickly wrapped around my neck. Heck the engage box didn't even appear it was so fast. "Chara, now their special. They can can be here as long as they want. You, your not needed anymore. "

I had to use two hands to keep the vines from cutting deeper. Despite everything I am still considering herbicide. That dumbass flower still thinks it can get away from this scot free. I grinned. They may not like me but I think Im beginning to understand the end game.

"If you honestly think this is over your dead wrong petals. " I choked out. I must have a wonderful look on right Now cuz Flower seems terrified. Good, even though I know he's gonna kill me soon Im definitely want to make sure he won't try this again.

"Ssshut up. You don't know anything! I'll get rid of you and trashbag together. Then it can be Just me and Chara! " they yelled. Before I could even let out even a cry I felt the quick snapping of my neck. Last thing I saw before my soul split was sans trying to fire a blaster before falling over.

* * *

 **And now we have the first death. Added fact after this I will no longer kill the cat since Rex is basicly my actual cat put down in words. I had to hug him after writing this. Next up is some serious talk about recent events and possibly soon we can even have the undyne date. For the audio series, just search YouTube for Linked to a monster episode 1 the beginning of the end. It really happy of how it turned out. And since the other audio series is on hold I can focus on writing so to stop all these late updates. Hopefully you guys hear back from me soon.**

 **Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	13. The aftermath

**And so another chapter comes. I really need better time management. Im gonna try a lot of chapter before Im out on the internet for a bit. Also I hope everyone liked this stories episode 1 on audio. Im really proud on how that turned out. Now on to the chapter. Undertale belongs to Toby fox. I only own my oc and yet to be named ship. Yeah if you guys come with a name for this ship or what to really call this universe let me know. Now enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

 _Come on you can do it. Please for both our sakes. Stay determined._

Wait was that Sans? What was I doing? I can barley..I'm starting to remember. Dam it, I can't believe I was killed by that Flower. I can't die here. I need to go back. I have to go back. It was then the darkness went away replaced by an intense heat. I'm back in hotland where I last saved.

Sans was standing there, eyes dark and completely unresponsive. What worried me the most was I could barely feel the link Now. Must be a consequence of dying. I just need to calm down and take care of the problems I know can be fixed.

First papyrus. I decided to text. More cuz it's faster than what I have time to call Frisk.

Me: Papyrus did Sans bring over an animal?

Pappy: AH, HUMAN MARIE. YES, MY BROTHER DID BRING A VERY UNUSUAL CREATURE BACK TO THE HOUSE.

Me: Good. It's my pet. Whatever you do don't let him outside. Just take care of it till I get back.

Pappy: DONT WORRY HUMAN MARIE. I WON'T LET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT.

Alright, that problem is taken care of. Flowey won't be messing with my baby now. Just as I was about to call Frisk they ended up calling me. I heard the same music in the background as before. "What happened?" they asked. Might as well tell them. It will give me an excuse if they catch me trying to curb stomp that weed.

"I'll give you two words. Friendliness pellets." I'm eyeing Sans the entire time. I might have to cut this short.

"That's weird. Flowey seems to Just leave me alone. Are you ok?" they ask. So I was right. Flowey seems to be interested in Frisk. Seeing is that kid took their power. I still can't believe the Flower took that kinda of risk.

I sighed. I'm still a bit mad at that weed but the kid should know Just in case. "I'm fine kid. Though you might find that weed missing a few petals." I was serious when I said that. I'm gonna make that weed regret that move. Unlike the kid I'm no pacifist. Sure I don't want to hurt anyone but if I need to I will. I just suck at it.

"I'm gonna need to cut this short. Sans still isn't responding." He still hasn't moved from that spot since I reloaded. It's kinda troubling.

"OK call you tomorrow then, " said Frisk. The kid was worried. I could tell in their voice before the hung up. That was supposed to be my job though. Im, not such a delicate flower as people might think. They're supposed to be the kid here.

"Sans, " I said as I hung up. This is starting to remind me of his nightmares. If that's the case I know exactly what to do. Without even thinking I put my arms around him for a gentle hug. I could feel him stiffen from my embrace. "We're back OK. Im not gonna let it happen again alright. "

It was almost like a shock but as soon as I made contact the link snapped back to normal. I have to remember this Just in case the worst happens again. With that Sans slowly returned the hug. "OK, " he muttered.

 _*lets just not do that again ok_

 _Can't guarantee anything. I'm not gonna hide on the what ifs_

 _*he I said I was gonna protect you. Look how that turned out_

 _Hey, you know me I refuse to be a damsel._

 _* you do suck at fighting though_

I look at his face to face and smile. "I may suck at fighting but I'm still Good enough to make mulch out of that weed next time I see that little bastard. Hehehe." I probably looked like a crazy person at that moment. You see, unlike the kid Im, not a pacifist and that flower deserves a beating.

I could hear Sans laughing at my display. At least he's feeling better. "Alright, mighty warrior let's try the whole getting back to the house thing again." Yeah, that's sounded very good at this point. I've had a very long day, Plus there is still things I need to talk to Sans about.

He took my hand and in an instant we telaported right in front of the house in snowdin. I did see Flowey hiding but I doubt the weed would come any closer. I guarantee they would get dunked on by either me or Sans.

We both walked in to papyrus shrieking. "INFERNAL ANIMAL YOU DO NOT RUIN OUR FURNITURE LIKE THAT! "

Looks like Rex found a new scratching post. "He was Just stretching Papyrus." I said with a giggle. I took Rex into my arms and went towards Sans's room. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Papyrus just tilted his head. "IF YOU SAY SO HUMAN MARIE." I didn't even turn around to respond. "It's Just Marie Papyrus, " I said before heading into Sans's room to put the cat down.

 _*Paps is probably Just confused._

 _I bet he didn't quite expect something like a pet from your link_

 _*hehe_

I close the door and let Rex wonder around the room. Good time to say the rest of what I need out loud. "OK sans, " I said while petting Rex. "Just because the whole death thing happened it doesn't mean I'm gonna forget what the riverperson said. Now does this have anything to do with that fuzzy period in my memory?"

 _*I was hoping you'd forget. Like last time._

 _You know me I nitpick on details. And you need to tell me ok. What did I forget?_

Sans sighed. "Welp, I guess I should have expected this from you sooner or later." he sits down on the bed. I'm expecting this to be a long story, or a short story. I never quite know with Sans.

"Long story short that man who speaks in hands is the former real scientist W.D Gaster, my dad. He sort of got erased from existence." You know I should be thinking something sympathetic but all I could think of was Sans you fucking troll! That's not an explanation!

He picked up on that thought and Started laughing. "Sorry I couldn't resist. It's not like you forgot though." He's right there is a part that's fuzzy. Maybe I can figure out more tonight. It's Just what I saw by the river, that goopy figure, it unsettles me a lot more than Flowey killing me.

* * *

 **Alright we're done and Now I start immediately on the new chapter. I just realized im skating dangerously on Mary sue territory. With Andy she would fight if needed. She just sucks at this point at time. Lousy attack stats. Also Im writing shorts for linked on tumblr. I will also answer questions in character. The tumblr is Andyfire122, it's all tagged under this stories name. Im doing less editing fory dub group so Im gonna be doing more writing. Now on to the void arc. Andy's out for now. latters!**


	14. The first meeting

**More shorts. Mostly cuz I can't figure out how to start the next thing. Here is how Sans and Andy first met. "constructive" critisum is appreciated. Any thing other than that will not help getting the void arc out. In fact that will get that pushed back. One of the reasons there is no gaster fight yet. Read and review thanks! Enjoy and stay determined! I know I need it...**

* * *

Sans didn't quite know where he was. This place was white and empty. He wasn't quite sure how he got here exactly and that scared him.

"Hello? " he yelled. No one answered. He didn't want to be here. Not by himself. "Daddy!? Anyone! " Tears began to well up in his sockets from the emptiness.

"Are you ok? "

He quickly turned around at the new voice. There is, what he assumed, was a little girl around his age. He couldn't quite tell what kind of monster she was.

She gave him a smile. She seemed a little weary of him but even so she put her hand out to reach for him.

"My name is Marie." she said with a smile. "What's your name? "

Sans quickly whiped away any tears. "My name is Sans. " He went and grabbed her hand. He was happy that he wasn't alone here anymore. "It's nice to meet you. "

Marie smiled grew as it looked like Sans was relaxing a bit. "Nice to meet you too Sans. " she said. Now that introductions are out of the way One question did peak in Marie's mind. It was about the monster legend she heard the other night. Sans looked just like a smaller version of one of the monsters from her book.

Sans though kept trying to figure out what kind of monster Andy was. He dad is the royal scientist. He was sure he saw something like Andy before. He Just couldn't remember.

"So Andy, I was wondering what kind of monster are you? " asked Sans. Marie was kind of glad he was the first to ask. It kind of answered her question and the fact he's actually a monster didn't really bother her. Well it was kind of obvious with Sans being a skeleton.

"Oh, im not though. Im human. " With that Sans imminently pulled away scared. Before Marie could Say anything else Sans began to fade and disappear from the room

Marie awoke in her room with a start. It should have been Just a dream but she could remember everything. She wiped away any tears that where there. It didn't matter if it was Just a dream. She wanted to meet sans again.

Meanwhile kami looked on at what was going on. "So," she muttered to herself. "This is how she will be connected to the underground." Well if she was connected to Sans this might be a good thing then.

* * *

 **Yeah well I wrote this on tumblr. I lost some motivation due to Assholes. But Im on it. Plus Im doing some work on xwolf26's doubletale. Im making the audiobook for that. Plus I wanted to start my original story. Dont worry, I put a lot of effort in this story. I won't stop.**

 **Well kamis out for now. Latters!**


	15. Among the gods: Marie vs Cter!

**This is just something fun i came up with based on my buddy's on discord. It's a what if two god mods interacted. But this does have some relevance. This will be the last short untill the end of the neutral arc. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

The kid had a lot of spunk, Andy could give him that. Dodging his attacks was easy but something about how this cter fought told her One thing. This guy was holding back. She grinned. No point in worrying about it now.

"I like your style kid but I think it's time we turned up the heat in this little star. " The fire swirled around her as she spoke. Cter was unimpressed.

"Impressive little miss hottie. How about I return the favor. " with only a snap Cter switched and summoned his beat blasters. Before he was Just messing around with just in. This time.

 _(play megalovania duel mix)_

* * *

Meanwhile in between worlds the simulation was put on hold.

"What the hell wolf! " kami yelled. "It was Just getting good.

"You and I both know she wouldn't last long against Cter. " no one could really tell what xwolf was thinking with that good but kami wasn't gonna let the plot armor win.

"I know that, a girl can dream can't she. " For once she wasn't gonna let the plot armor win. Though Now that things ate paused she can finally hear the crunching.

"Hay, is that my popcorn your eating? " asked kami. Well the answer was obvious.

"Not anymore." Wolf quickly finished the popcorn and quickly returned to his own au before kami could retaliate.

Oh well. She'll see that guy agian soon. For now kami returned to watching what was going on. It seems Andy is about ready to go with papyrus. Things seem to be progressing smoothly. If only wolf didn't eat her popcorn.

* * *

 **In case you guys are wondering this features xwolf26 and his oc cter from doubletale. Im currently working on the audiobook book for it so we talk a bit on discord. He'll get a kick out of this Im sure. Next well have actual story.**

 **Kami's out for now. Latters!**


	16. Best Fish buds

**Yes, I'm back and not dead. I really love this story was too much to ever fully let it go. I have been trying to improve my writing a bit so I hope it helps. So let's get right into it. Undertale belongs to Toby fox and Linkedtale and Marie belong to me. Enjoy and stay determined. btw, all you nice reviewers are precious. bless you, all.**

* * *

I really hate compromises.

I honestly wanted to go to see Undyne myself but after that last incident, Sans wasn't really too keen on me seeing the fish. Fortunately for me, Papyrus had agreed to meet Frisk there so I decided to tag along.

I'm still mad at Sans though. I'm not made of glass, and trying to be my nanny will just make me even madder.

So here I am Waiting with Papyrus in front of Undyne's house.

"AH LOOK HUMAN MARIE. THE LITTLE HUMAN'S HERE."By now I just stopped trying to correct pap, but just like he said Frisk was walking towards us. I'm glad the kids did ok.

I waved. "Hay Frisk, are you ready to do this?" I asked. They seemed to brighten up when I said that. God, that kid's adorable looking like that.

"Does this mean you wanna be friends with Undyne too?" I just nodded and their grin just increased.

* _Does this mean We can talk now_

 _No, I'm still mad at you._

"AND I HAVE THE PERFECT GIFT" Papyrus only has a bone with a ribbon. "SHE LOVES THESE." I honestly think she doesn't, but if she hasn't told papyrus about it then Undyne might not be quite as bad as I thought.

So, in the end, Frisk and I just ended up standing behind papyrus. It's a good thing he's so tall.

"Are you and Sans fighting?" asked Frisk asked. We only had a few moments while papyrus makes our introduction so I leaned down to answer quickly.

"Even the best of friends can get into fights. Yeah, we kinda are fighting but I'm not the type of person to stay mad." I ruffled Frisk's hair a bit and they giggled. They seemed to calm down. I keep forgetting Frisk can tell when I have these little Soul conversations.

Papyrus stepped away. It seems this is our cue. "Hay," exclaimed Undyne. "I don't believe we've met I'm..." She seemed to finally notice who we were. I gave her a wave, while Frisk kept grinning.

"Why don't you both come inside." Wow, that really sounded forced.I was about to follow Frisk before I noticed something.

 _Ok, yes I'm still mad at you, but are you seeing what I'm seeing right now._

Right there, in front of me, was goopster again. It doesn't seem like anyone else can see him. He's just sitting there, staring. It's getting kinda creepy.

 _*Yeah, old man really needs to get a hobby._

Elusive as always, but there wasn't exactly anything anybody could do. So I headed inside to join the others.

* * *

I walked right in as Papyrus was jumping out of the window. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"So why are you both here. Are you two gonna laugh at me, rub your victory in my face?" asked Undyne. She seemed both confused and mad. Well, its something at least.

Frisk looked like they were about to say something but I quickly stopped them. I have a plan. Plus I have a lot of things I want to say to her. Frisk nodded and let me speak.

"Yup, exactly. I mean you couldn't even catch a human cornered and don't get me started on Frisk. Frisk's a kid and still, you couldn't catch them." Undyne looked pissed and I was grinning like an idiot the entire time.

"So what makes you even think you could even pass the challenge of being friends with a human?" I asked. That hit the nail on the head. The rest should be smooth sailing.

"Challenge," she grumbled. "You think I can't do it?! Listen up then, we're not gonna be just friends. You two are gonna be my besties!" She was giving a big grin excited at the idea. Outside the window, I saw papyrus give me the thumbs up. Yup, she fell for it.

I grinned. "Are you sure you can handle two of us?"

We were practically in each other's faces at this point. "Hell yeah! Bring it punk!"

We only turned around when Frisk made a noise. They already were sitting at the table. I shrugged a joined them. Either way, this will end up being an interesting evening.

The only thing Unyne really had to offer was tea. The rest of what she had was either ruined or not good at all. One of the perks of having a hot fridge I guess. She made the tea quite quickly and handed us our cups.

Frisk took a sip and with a pained expression gave a thumbs up. This kid is way too nice for this world.

Though I could see the scalding hot tea was effecting Frisk and I wanted no part of it. I don't care how good the tea is, it's not worth burning my mouth over.

"Hay! Arnt you gonna drink your tea, or is my hospitality not good enough for ya!" Undyne glared at me as I still haven't picked up my cup.

I shrugged. "As a guest, I'm allowed to drink my tea how I want it and I want to wait for it to cool." I had enough running from her the first time. I don't care how much she glares at me, I'm not moving.

Undyne quickly picks my cup up in an attempt to force me to drink. "Drink your tea!" I push it back.

"No, humans have little things called taste buds and I wanna keep mine!" I shouted. At this point, there is no tea left in the cup as we continue to push it back and forth. Waste of perfectly good tea but at this point, I'm doing this on principle.

We only stopped when Frisk started laughing at us. From the outside, we probably did look funny. Undyne and I quickly got things back together and sat back down in our respective seats.

As I sat down Frisk slid over what was left of their tea. "It really is good." How can I say no when the kid is making that goofy grin.

I smiled. "You really are sweet, you know that." By now, Frisk's tea was cool enough to drink so I took a sip. It really was good.

As Undyne started talking again I felt a familiar pull of someone calling out to me. It was starting to make me drowsy, like usual. It must be Sans. Occasionally we can use the link like that if we really need to.

Welp, I can keep avoiding this talk forever. So I let the feeling force me into a sleep. To anyone else, it would seem I was napping on my hand. Let's see what the guy wants now. I'm sure things will be fine while I'm out.

* * *

 **And that's that. Somone kept drawing my Marie and so the inspiration cannon has been fired. I've always had a general idea of where this story will go and I with the plot points I have you guys are in for a treat. Let's keep this momentum going. I'll try and pump out more updates.**

 **Andy's out for now.** Latters **!**


	17. What begins the start

**I have returned and now seem to have perfected some time management on my stories. First,Reapertale will not continue until I get this arc ofLinkedtale done. I'm working on this along side my don't starve story and my original story on fiction press, Angel Call. Now on to the story.**

* * *

This was not what I expected at all. All of this darkness is just...it just feels wrong.

"Sans?" I asked but I think I already knew the answer. This wasn't anywhere. Sans didn't call me here, it's just...dark.

" _ **Such a disappointment.**_ "

"Who said that?" I asked. It almost sounded gabled but I could still make it out.

" _ **You, who can do nothing, will get nowhere. It's no good.**_ "

I have no idea what they are talking about but it's really starting to make me mad. I'm way more than useless. Though, I do have to get saved now. Fighting isn't exactly an option for me so maybe...

 _No, don't think like this. You can't be like that again. Not here, not in the underground._

"Shut up! What do you know? Stop talking so cryptic and just come out." Truth, I want to be anywhere but here. I like dreaming but not like this. It feels like my normal control over myself is waning and I don't like it one bit.

" _ **So determined. Maybe this little arrangement could work. It will just take a little extra push.**_ " At that moment, I saw him truly for the first time. This wasn't the goop man I had come to see lately. This was Gaster in his entity.

" _ **If things to come are to change this must be done. You may thank me or hate me. It doesn't matter.**_ " He lunges and grabs my face. I feel almost nothing but a frozen dread.

 _Come on, move. Why can't I move?!_

" _ **Just remember, determination is not your only power. I'll see you again real soon.**_ " A blazing hot heat overcame me and I began to wake up.

* * *

I awoke to a start, that and the entire house was on fire. Well if Gaster wasn't in that dream that would have explained the heat. I turned only to find Frisk and Undyne in the middle of a fight.

I should be a bit shocked at this development but I'm just not.

 _*It's just Undyne. She'll probably get you to fight next now that you're awake._

So I can hear Sans again. At least things are somewhat back to normal. As normal as things get around here.

 _You know the reason why I won't better than anyone. Look I'm just gonna say this now, I'm done being mad. Just don't treat me like I'm fragil. I'm not gonna fight but I'm still not gonna hide away._

 _*Wow, whatever just happened must have really shaken you up. Normally you stay mad at me for longer than that. Look, I won't be overbearing about it anymore. So are you gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna wait till you get back to the house?_

 _I'll wait. I promise you'll get the story._

Just as I finished up, Frisk and Undyne were hugging it out after their fight. It was kinda sweet to see. It just makes that little encounter seem far away.

They looked over and saw that I was awake. "Hey punk! Now that you're awake I wanna fight you next." she looks around at the burning house before laughing. I could only guess what happened while I was sleeping. "After we get out of this burning house."

I just smiled. I know that was coming sooner or later. It's just she seemed so excited about it. Not that I'm actually fighting though.

The house looked quite the sight outside. Shame, it technically leaves Undyne homeless.

"Um, did you have a good nap?" I looked down and saw Frisk looking at be with that cute expression. Curse that kid and my weakness for cute things.

I gave Frisk a smile. "Let's just say it was enlightening. Though It seems you had a better time then I did handing with Undyne."

Undyne just grinned at that. "Hell Yeah, they did! Now it's your turn. " Just as the engaging field was about to appear I put my hand up.

"Wait, I'm not fighting." She looked a bit confused at what I just said.

"What, why not?" she asked. "I'll even let you have the first hit."

I looked at Frisk and they gave me a thumbs up with determination. Well, at least I think that's determination.

 _*It's fine ok. It's all about intent. As long as you don't intend to hurt her, you won't._

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it Undyne. I'm just gonna let you know now, I don't like this one bit." She just gives me a reassuring grin as the ok.

 _Ok, I can do this. I can do this..and not hurt anyone._

I hit that fight button and punched her right in the face. I'm honestly glad I didn't have anything equipped right then. Still I did at least 10 damage. That was a lot more than what I intended.

She just laughed as she put her arm around my shoulder. "Wow, Solid hit. Nice! Now that's two human friends. I win!"

* _Undyne really isn't the type to hold it against anyone. Especially if she asked you to hit her. Intentions are very obvious when it comes to attacks._

I could only laugh a bit nervously at all this. "Well, where are you going now?" Her house is literally on fire and I was in a hurry to quickly change the subject.

"I guess I'll just go crash at Papyrus house until I get things cleared up." Frisk perked up when she said that.

"Hey, that's where Marie is staying too."

Undyne just picked me up in response. "Awesome! Now we can be roomis too! Anyway, you can catch us there if you need anything punk." All I could do was wave goodbye to Frisk as Undyne ran off, carrying me like a football.

At least, for now, things seem to be ok. Still, I have to wonder what's next and what did gaster mean by I don't just have determination. I'll just save in Snowdin just to be safe.


	18. Besties

For the next few days, I've been trying to avoid Undyne. Which is hard since we are staying in the same house. Since I landed that good blow on her she's been wanting to try again.

Frisk's texts are not helping. The kid means well but I highly doubt that keep dodging and flirt will help in this situation. At least they aren't in trouble. Last I checked the kid was staying at temmie village trying to help their shop.

Still, my day now consists of snaking out of the house and hanging around waterfall. If I'm unlucky then I hide at Garason's shop. So now I'm in my new routine of wandering waterfall.

* _You can't keep avoiding her forever_

 _Yeah but I like to think I'm determined enough to try. That or I hide very well._

 _*She's not unreasonable just tell her what's up. She might even be able to help with that little problem._

 _Yeah, well we both know how hard that is to admit._

 _*can't argue with that. Still, if anyone can solve the little issue it's Undyne_

Still doesn't make it better. I prefer to be in control. Last time I lost that it didn't end well and that was with another human. If I lost control against a monster would just be disastrous.

I kept walking almost absentmindedly. Thinking too much was just tiring. Though strangely I keep ending up back at this same wall.

"Well, that wasn't here last time." It was today the wall had a gray door. Something about it was strangely familiar and also kinda terrifying. It would seem so easy to open it but it's giving the same vibe last time Goopster gave me that dream.

"Yeah, nope."

I didn't even get to turn around when the one I'm trying to avoid goes in for a running tackle. She just has the habit of bench pressing people. Guess that's just how Undyne is.

"Buwahahahah, found you, Marie." She was grinning like usual. I know she's excited for a match but still. I'm starting to think hiding like I've been was just taken as a challenge more than anything.

I gave a nervous smile. "Yeah...you found me. Still not gonna do another fight." Ok, now that I'm thinking about it that may have sounded forced.

* _wow, very smooth_

 _Not helping Sans._

She put me down and gave me a strange look. "Wait, have you been avoiding me?" she asked. So I'm going to be having that talk now.

I sighed. "I just don't want the fight and I know you want to fight. True avoiding may not have been the best tactic."

She looked a bit frustrated. "Aww come on. The hit wasn't that bad. You make a great sparring partner."

"Look, if you are that freaked out about it you could have said something. Though being it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

I look away. "Yeah, if it was any other situation personal growth would be the option."

I try and walk away to at least get back to Snowdin. Honestly, if I want a hang out session I would prefer to just watch TV. I barely got a few steps in before and engage field stopped me.

I turned around to see Undyne with her spear in hand. "The best way to conquer a fear is to face it head-on. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help?" she was grinning the entire time. The guilt is real this time.

* _Told you avoiding wouldn't turn out well._

 _It was worth a try at least._

I just took my action to just talk. I know all her tactics from before so I'm pretty confident I can block or dodge what she plans to dish out. "Look, if it's about avoiding you then I'm sorry. Let's just go back to the house and watch tv. Heck, I'll even cook with you."

She fires off a few spears. I know she's not serious but it's obvious she's not letting me leave anytime soon. "Not until you tell me what's bugging you."

I sigh and take my turn talking again. "I just don't want to actually fight anyone. It's more personal on my end." I didn't expect her to try close range this time and she ended up catching my arm. It only shaved off two hp but still hurt.

She grabs me by the shirt and lifts me up. "Come on!" she yells. "What are you so afraid of? Even Papyrus can fight back and he is too nice to hurt anyone. Look I know humans are strong but you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Because if I lose control I can!" I yell. She lets me go after that and I sink to the ground.

"I only really fought once. When I was a kid I got really mad and lost it." Might as well tell this story. For as much as I really want to fight flowey, I wouldn't want to put that me into the underground.

"Look, you were a kid and you got into a fight. Heck, I got into lots of fights as a kid. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She tries to laugh it off with a smile but I know the truth. Nothing is ever that simple.

"No!" I yell. "When I say lost it I don't mean I got into a kid fight. I mean I nearly beat a kid to death. He was in the hospital for weeks all because I couldn't control myself. So I don't fight. If that happened to a monster it would be a disaster."

Undyne kneels down to my eye level. "That's all I wanted to here. Look, it was a long time ago right. You learned from that and besides, if you lose it then I would have to slap you right back to normal."

I laugh. "Oh man, I really hate it when Sans is right. Now I just feel silly for the avoidance tactics."

She smiles and helps me up. "That's why we are friends now. Besides, all it will take is a few practice sessions and the fear will be a thing of the past."

I sigh. That actually may help but it sounds exhausting and very painful. "I'm just not used to friends helping. I mean I had friends on the surface it was just not that many or they were busy partying."

Undyne slaps me on the back and I nearly fall over. "Then get used to it because you gonna see a lot of me now. Besides, didn't you say you were sticking around down here?"

I guess I did say that. Sure I do have people I care about on the surface but I don't want to go back at such a big cost. Besides, if I'm gonna go back I would rather with everyone here.

I shrugged. "Nowhere else to go. Might as well stick around."

"Now that's my bestie!" she yells as she grabs me into a headlock.

Funny, I never had a best friend. Well, a best girlfriend. I still consider Sans my best friend. Still, maybe things won't be so bad.


End file.
